Moonlit Beginnings
by Dragonslayer527
Summary: Valentine’s Day, and Raven has finally decided to join the Titan’s activities for the day. RavenxRobin


**Disclaimer: I've done it! I own them! Well actually, I own tiny action figure replicas, but you just wait…**

**Summary: Valentine's Day, and Raven has finally decided to join the Titan's activities for the day. RavenxRobin**

**Moonlit Beginnings **

Through bleary eyes Raven watched the red glowing clock nearest to her bed. For some reason she had been awaken by a nagging itch in the back of her mind.

Fixing her stare more appropriately on the time Raven realized why. It was 12:03 in the morning, the very beginning of Valentines Day.

Every other year before this one on Earth had made her cringe. It was a day symbolizing everything she didn't have, everything she _wasn't allowed_ to have. This holiday had taken its toll on Raven through the years, an annual reminder of her solitary life, of her self-sacrificing.

As if she didn't think of it enough in her meditation time.

But this year it would be different. Entering her fourth year with the Titans they had finally convinced her. This year she would not be self loathing in the confinement of her room.

Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had begged her to vacate her room for the day. For all that they had done for her, being real friends she had promised to.

Maybe she couldn't rightfully say, or think for that matter, about her love for her friends but Raven was sure they knew. The way they had smiled at her just a few hours earlier hoping she would join them "a day of deepest admirations in the accompany of friends" convinced her so.

Truly, the mystic was glad they had. It would be a change; she could feel it in her subconscious mind. A deep gnawing at her mind that REM sleep could not sate.

For one day she could feel loved, one day she could show she cared without actually showing it.

By simply being around for the day the Titans would know. It was like cheating her emotions, and Raven rather liked the idea.

Raven brushed back her hair that had started to static cling itself into knots. The clock was becoming blurry in her vision once again. Now that she had indeed provided her mind with proof of it being the decided date it was shutting back down.

It would be a few good hours before she ventured out into the tower halls. A few good hours until this whole holiday began.

Feeling unusually calm Raven's eyes flickered shut in the darkness. Consciousness escaped her a moment later.

* * *

A spot of sun poked through the heavily barricaded window of Raven's room in the early morning hours. It's warm gaze flittered over Raven's face in the most annoying way bringing the girl from sleep before she would have liked.

Before she was fully conscious that was a scuffle about the window. Daringly Raven peered her eyes open to see what was the matter.

Her raw powers early morning had gotten aggravated and tossed a few of her garments toward the offensive window. But beside that, little harm had been done to her room throughout the night.

Yawning loudly she slid out of bed, once more her graceful self, glancing at the red beady eyes of her clock.

Satisfied she had awoken at a decent hour (it was nearing seven) Raven grabbed a fresh cloak and leotard and headed for the shared bathroom. One advantage to her early wakings was first dibs on a bathroom; she always preferred to use it before Beast Boy had his turn.

* * *

When she had brushed her hair enough it wouldn't drip Raven decided to venture downstairs. Making her way down the hall corridor she was vaguely surprised no one seemed to be up yet.

Just as she reached the stairs, her assumption was proven incorrect. From the opposite way came Robin, sauntering lazily and brushing his hair carefully into place.

"Morning." She added when it seemed he had failed to notice her presence.

"Huh? Oh, morning Raven. Happy Valentines Day." Robin grinned, adding the last touch to his perfected hair. The two descended the stairs together, their footsteps in sync.

"Happy Valentines Day." Raven added dolefully as the pair entered the kitchen area.

"I'm glad you decided to spend it with all of us." Robin added as he opened the refrigerator and started digging through for some food. Raven took a graceful seat at the bar-style counter.

"How can I say no to Starfire's pleading eyes?" Raven added pulling forward a renegade magazine that had escaped Starfire's cleaning spree a few days earlier.

Robin laughed and continued to shuffle through the blue fuzz in the refrigerator. "I know what you mean. Want anything in particular?"

"How about some pancakes?" Raven suggested as she flipped open the magazine. It was one of Cyborg's, featuring car parts and computer gadgets.

"Pancakes eh?" Robin started grabbing things and setting them on the counter beside the frig.

Raven nodded more to herself. She had taken a secret liking to Robin's pancakes, for someone who spent the majority of their time criminally obsessed or training he was a surprisingly good cook. She leafed through more of the magazine as she heard Robin turn on the stove behind her.

"So, got a Valentine this year?" Robin asked as he stirred the batter preparing to dump some onto the hot skillet.

Raven craned her neck to look at him. He was smiling to himself watching the batter.

"Of course not." Raven added as though the thought disgusted her. "What about you?" She asked still watching him.

"I don't know exactly." He poured a little of the creamy batter onto the pan, it sputtered in return.

"You don't know?" Raven's voice was mockingly before she could stop herself.

"Nope." Robin seemed unaffected by her tone as he placed some more batter onto the heat.

Raven went back to dwelling, the pages of the magazine turning under her fingers though she never saw a thing printed there.

She knew Starfire would be giving a Valentine to everyone, maybe an extra special one to Robin. Robin would probably decide to give her a Valentine when he received his. She decided to voice this.

"I kind of figured she'd get me something nice." Robin shrugged as though it were no big deal. Raven's eyebrows knitted in an angry gesture that he could just blow off the girl who had been vying for his attention forever. "I got everyone a nice basket of sweets this year, so Starfire's kindness won't go unrewarded." He flipped a few pancakes without ever glancing toward Raven.

Puzzled at his cool attitude today Raven flipped back over the magazine and slid it away from her. "So you symbolize love as the rotting of teeth?" Raven barbed.

Robin made a sort of short laugh and flipped the pancakes onto a nearby plate. "I guess you could put it that way."

"Super, when can I start the dental nightmare?" Raven went to turn and look at Robin and was surprised to see him standing over her.

"Right about now." Robin had the hint of a smile on his face as he placed a plate in front of Raven. It was two steaming pancakes slathered in maple syrup.

"Thanks." She met her leaders eyes for only a second as Robin took a seat near her setting his own food in front of him.

Cutting her soggy pancake up Raven was conscious of Robin the whole time. Was it possible this day wouldn't be as horrible as she had always thought?

* * *

Robin had to cook up pancakes for all the titans that morning. The two of them hadn't gotten rid of the evidence before the other titans arose.

"Wondrous, friend Robin, your culinary skills are better than even Irdack the Clauser!" Starfire voiced everyone's opinions when the last of the pancakes had been devoured.

"Uh, thanks Star." Robin smiled finally deciding it was a compliment as he cleaned away the syrup and plates.

"I must now retrieve my gifts for you all on this glorious day of Love!" Starfire jumped from her position offering each of the titans a hug before vanishing upstairs. It was a while before any of them could breathe again.

"So, got a Valentine Raven?" Beast Boy grinned toothily and scooted over near her at the table. Immediately Raven withdrew her hands from the tabletop.

"No."

"Did you at least get anyone a gift?" Beast Boy watched her with large green pleading eyes.

Raven pulled her cloak around herself a bit more and stood up. "No."

"What-" Beast Boy started but was promptly hit in the back of the head by a wet dishrag. This drew Cyborg's attention as well as and three sets of eyes (one glaring) turned to look at Robin. He continued washing dishes across the room, his back to them whistling almost innocently.

No one could doubt his aim was damn good.

* * *

"For each of you I have the greatest of treasures from Tameran." Starfire had handed out four small red pouches, but after hearing their origin the Titans were eyeing the bags suspiciously.

So far there was little from Tameran they liked much.

"It is a bit of Rlexaium Powder, in my homeland it is said if you blow the powder toward one of the rising moons and make a wish it shall come true." Starfire nodded and watched each of the Titans for their reaction.

"Cool." Beast Boy had opened the pouch and was dumped a bit of blue dust onto his hand.

"Thanks Star," Cyborg grinned and headed toward his room with the powder. Robin deposited the substance in one of the pockets on his belt before thanking Starfire most enthusiastically.

"Interesting gift Starfire, Happy Valentine's Day." Raven added trying not to sound so monotone for her best friend. She immediately regretted it though as Starfire rushed over to deliver her another hug.

"What are we doin all day?" Cyborg asked when he had returned from his room. It was only then Starfire let go of a disgruntled Raven. Taking a quick moment of freedom Raven's magic settled over the pouch and it disappeared in a wisp of smoke where she could call it up later.

"May we commence games of courtship?" Starfire asked brightly, she was answered by questioning and fearful looks.

* * *

Raven didn't know how it had happened. She should have known better than to even get up this morning.

Somehow Starfire had convinced the team to perform these events of 'courtship'. The first of course being the Earth game of Truth or Dare.

"And I have to play why?" Raven glared into the faces of Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin. They were all ready to play the game, but were hell bent on making Raven join in.

"Because it will be fun!" Beast Boy whined and patted an empty cushion beside himself on the couch.

"And it's Valentine's Day!" Cyborg added grinning from the couch at her.

"And I'll make you pancakes tomorrow!" Robin taunted from beside Cyborg.

Raven bit her lip not wanted to succumb to such a meager and pointless game. The three boys continued smiling at her waiting. They didn't look as though they were about to break down and vanishing to her room was not an option.

The promise of pancakes had _nothing_ to do with her decision.

The three gave a short celebration of victory over the Ice Queen before Starfire appeared in the doorway with an assortment of junk food just for this occasion.

Raven took the seat Beast Boy had been patting, but left room between herself and Beast Boy in hopes Starfire would take a seat.

"Friend Raven! You have decided to join us!" Starfire bounced in putting the tray of calories on the coffee table and taking the seat Raven had _conveniently_ left for her.

"Can I start?" Beast Boy fidgeted in his seat after everyone had grabbed some junk food of his or her choice. There were nods of agreement all around. "Ok, Cyborg." Beast Boy turned to his best friend pushing a cheese doodle into his mouth. "Truth or dare?"

* * *

Raven let out a long breath. Finally Robin had drawn the line on the game just as she was being dared to dance to some pop garbage by Beast Boy.

Raven had found that the game was far more interesting than she had previously thought, especially with the dares they all came up with. Beast Boy had been dared to swim in the toilet, Robin had shown them all just what was in that belt of his, and Starfire had to make something edible out of Beast Boy's tofu (and thus Tofu Pudding was created).

Cyborg had answered to truth that he'd had one girlfriend; Robin had admitted to sleeping with his mask in place, Starfire had relived her most wondrous memory (the discovery of mustard), and Raven had to admit she knew how to dance.

Hence -Beast Boy's ridiculous dare.

"Aww, but it was just getting good!" Beast Boy whined sneaking a glance at Raven. Raven, however had chosen to take interest at the city outside the large front window.

Robin shook his head smiling. "I'm going to get my gifts for you all, I'll be right back." He called standing and heading up the stairs.

Raven smirked to herself as the titans fell back into casual conversation.

"Friends?" Starfire spoke up again before Robin had returned. The three left turned to face the young alien. "I wish to go out for consumption today to commemorate such a festive occasion."

"…That's out to eat right?" Beast Boy asked after a moment of their silence. Raven nodded for the simple changeling.

"Sounds good to me!" Cyborg grinned and turned to spot Robin entering the room. "Hey Rob, can we go out to eat for dinner?"

Raven turned to lay her eyes on the leader. He was carefully climbing down the stairs with a rather large box that was obstructing the view of his face. "Smfufr," Robin's muffled voice responded as he made for the couch.

"Need help?" Cyborg laughed to himself and grabbed the box from the shorter boy. He placed it on the now vacant couch.

Robin meanwhile was pulling the two roses he had held between his teeth from his mouth. "Yea, as long as it's not the usual pizza place. Now…" Robin moved over to the box and started shuffling through pulling out things ever once in a while.

Beast Boy was watching eagerly as was Starfire. Cyborg looked on seemingly bemused by the younger two's eagerness.

"Beast Boy?" Robin called out finally holding out a perfectly wrapped basket of chocolates. "I had some tofu put in there as well." Robin grinned.

"Score! Thanks Robin!" The changeling jumped over the back of the couch with his basket and proceeded to rip off the plastic wrapping and devour the chocolate.

"And here's one for Cyborg," Robin lifted another basket not quite as big because of the lack of tofu. "There's a gift cards for a steak house in there."

"Thanks man." Cyborg grinned and took the basket sitting next to a sugared Beast Boy.

"And one for Starfire of course." Robin pulled a red basket and handed it to the beaming girl along with one of the roses.

"I am very thankful friend Robin. Happiest days of Valentine to you." Starfire's grammar had slipped up a bit as she looked over the package of chocolates and put the rose to her cheek. "Smells wondrous." She cooed.

Robin grinned and grabbed the last basket, it was a bit smaller than the rest. "And Raven." He handed her the basket and then the last rose. A small smile slipped onto Raven's lips as she looked down at her gift.

A few chocolates and what looked to be a thick book. "Thank you." Raven held the rose close to her smelling the peculiar aroma wild flowers always held. When she felt eyes on her she glanced back up to catch Robin still watching her.

After a second his masked eyes moved off her to focus on the rest of the team who had already started delving into their goodies. "I just wanted you all to know that I am thankful for all the times you all kept me from being completely villain obsessed."

He laughed to himself as Cyborg looked up at him smirking. "I know that's right."

"So, who wants to go out for dinner now?" Robin queried looking over the four as they set their baskets aside.

"No more food!" Beast Boy groaned from his perch on the couch, his chocolate completely devoured.

The rest of them simply rolled their eyes and started for the door, Cyborg made sure to drag the green boy on his way out.

* * *

Raven stretched lazily as the Titans shuffled back into the tower. It was past sunset when they returned from dinner, all happy and content.

With the exception of Beast Boy of course, who had been looking exceptionally green all evening.

"May I," Starfire yawned widely, "retire to the chamber of resting?" She was looking drowsy but grinning all the way.

"Yea go ahead, I'm going to shut down the tower and get some recharging myself." Cyborg sounded a bit slow as he trudged toward the mainframe computer. Starfire wished her friends a pleasant sleeping before disappearing into the darkness of the tower halls.

"You two are going to sleep soon right?" Cyborg asked as he pushed a few more security keys.

Raven glanced to her left where Beast Boy had been; he had obviously rushed off in search of a bathroom. "Yea I'll just get some tea. Goodnight you both." Raven moved toward the kitchen not feeling quite comfortable at the idea of being in the dark alone with Robin.

* * *

Having finished her tea Raven ventured back through the living room. All the lights were off and none of the Titans were to be found.

Sighing contently she moved silently up the stairs. Her day hadn't been bad at all; if anything it had been quite enjoyable.

The dark and serene of the tower let her mind wander as she followed down the hall.

For some reason that tug in her mind had come back as she neared her bedroom. She couldn't help but feel like something had started.

What had started?

She didn't know.

As her hand slid down the metal of her door to hit the security code her fingers touched something soft like velvet.

Picking it up and pulling it close to see, Raven recognized it as another rose. It's deep red color caught in the lights of moon that was hinting from a window near by.

Pleasantly puzzled Raven noticed a small bit of parchment attached to a spine on the stem. Carefully she pulled it off, seeing something scribbled neatly on it.

She moved toward the window of spilling silver light. The writing came into focus and she immediately recognized the penmanship.

_-Raven_

_Remember you will always be loved._

Raven could feel her lips fall into a small smile as her fingers ran over the small petals of the rose. She liked knowing that.

Mind changing immediately Raven turned from her room door. There was something else she wanted to do before heading to bed. Chanting softly the small pouch Starfire had given her appeared in her hand as she headed up the stairs.

After three or four flights there was a door.

Pressing quietly it slipped open and heavenly light spilled down washing along Raven. The breeze of an untamed night brushed her hair about haphazardly as Raven made it across the roof.

The moon was rising steadily in front of her as she poured a bit of the blue dust onto the palm of her hand. It moved slightly with the wind but never left her pale moon bathed skin.

Closing her eyes Raven saw the parchment again, perfect words scrawled in the way only Robin could.

_-you will always be loved…_

Raven blew the dust from her hand keeping her eyes closed. She knew it was drifting off lazily toward the rising moon.

She could only hope that her mind was right, and this was the start of something new…

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day everyone. This was written for a Valentine's Day Contest on the Forbidden Love board. It's more of some kind of start to the R/R relationship. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed the one shot, please review!**

**-Dragonslayer527**


End file.
